


欢迎来到雷瓦科41分局重案组

by puyilao



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puyilao/pseuds/puyilao
Summary: 你的心仍在跳动，你的呼吸没有停止，你无药可救的肝和肾还在发挥着作用，可是你的灵魂已经像那块玻璃一样碎裂，它们散落在地上，每一小块都在流血。
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	欢迎来到雷瓦科41分局重案组

1.

北加姆洛克迟来太久的春天终于到来了。柏油路上的积雪融化了一半，被行人和流浪猫狗的脚印踩得污水横流，唯一值得庆幸的是你今天没有穿那双小羊皮面的短靴踩上那块翘起来的地砖——你本该记得这个可恶的肮脏陷阱的，再愚笨的猩猩都会在反复的训练中记住这个，可是你忘了——你连警局在哪儿都不记得了，更别提这个了。

融化的雪水把你的袜子打湿了，阴冷，潮湿，黏稠，让你有种不好的联想。

 **[内陆帝国]** 就像漏水的地下室，太糟糕了，只比腐烂了一个星期的尸体不糟糕那么一点点。

 **[坚忍不拔]** 像个男人一点，真正的硬汉不会在乎自己的袜子和裤脚是不是浸了水。

 **[循循善诱]** 只比烂醉后的呕吐物不糟糕那么一点点。

 **[坚忍不拔]** 别再想你那该死的袜子了！哈里！

你按照让留给你的地址找到了41分局，它就在湖的对面，墙壁因为年代的更迭变得沧桑斑驳，粉白色的皮肉剥落下来，裸露出深褐色的砖块骨骼。还有那扇落地窗，你喜欢那扇落地窗，它和冻结的湖面一样光滑透彻，在午后的光照下闪闪发亮。

 **[内陆帝国]** 也像四眼仔的眼镜，那两块圆形玻璃片在他最爱的锐影车前灯下，就会折射出淡淡的紫色。

 **[疑神疑鬼]** 你确定那是紫色？我看着像是蓝色。

 **[通情达理]** ——别叫他四眼仔。

**[同舟共济]** 让·维克玛焦急地在他的办公桌前走来走去，他不时抬起头，去看窗外的街道，试图在过往的行人里找出那个熟悉的身影。

普莱斯警长忍无可忍：“别再转悠了，维克玛！他知道该怎么走路！”

让：“万一他弄丢了我给他的地址呢？万一他又把自己喝到不省人事，脑子又一次被其他乱七八糟的神经疾病搞坏了呢？”

“……”普莱斯：“是‘谁’昨天拒绝了接他上班的请求来着，嗯？维克玛，你记得吗？因为我‘好像’有点记不清了——噢，等等，我忽然记起来了。”

普莱斯冷冷道：“那个人就是你。”

让：“……”

维克玛中尉恨恨道：“——我又不是他的导盲犬！”

警长用一种你简直无药可救的目光注视他，然后他们都听见了门外传来的那个声音，不是醉醺醺的，也没有嗑嗨了之后的那种癫狂和过分热情，就只是那个熟悉的声音。

“呃，我记得你，茱莉——”

“是茱蒂特·迈诺特——欢迎回来，警督，很高兴见到你。”

“……也很高兴见到你，谢谢。”

欢迎回来。

 **[能说会道]** 或者说，欢迎回家。

你终于回到了家——不，不是那个又脏又乱的，充满变质披萨和海军准将红朗姆味道的破烂公寓，而是你工作的地方，用填写表格、触摸尸体、杀人和挨枪子来换一口饭吃的地方——雷瓦科41分局。

你爱你的工作，就像一个瘾君子需要毒品那样急切地需要它，因为你除了工作一无所有，你可以没有钱，没有住所，没有他妈的远在万里之外反正不再属于你的爱情，但是只要还有这份工作，你就依然是个警探，而不是一个可怜的醉醺醺的路边流浪汉。

 **[食髓知味]** 等等，你刚刚是不是同时提到了毒品和酒精？

 **[逻辑思维]** 不，不，他没有提到酒。

家，再没有任何地方比这里更像家了。

茱蒂特非常体贴地指出了你的办公桌位置——在西南角，那盆微型矮榕树左边——那扇闪闪发亮的落地窗右边。从这一侧看它，远比从外侧观察更加绮丽动人。不同于你在马丁内斯的那座古老教堂里见到的彩绘玫瑰窗，它的美丽不在表面上，而在从你所在的这个角度看过去，玻璃的另一侧——艾米涅特区的春天绽放在道路两侧的每一棵玉兰树上，初雪一样纯白的花瓣让永劫路看起来像童话故事书里的插画一样圣洁又易碎。

 **[天人感应]** 而苦难又虬曲的根深扎在地下，就像犯罪和阴谋不会堂而皇之地展示在雪地上，它们都埋藏在街道的深邃阴影里。

你一定是费了好一番功夫才争取到了这个位置，那扇落地窗，谁会不爱它呢？

一个穿着考究整洁西装的男人正在那张桌子前打量你，你记得他的脸，也记得那副墨镜和滑稽的金色假发——是让·维克玛中尉，你的搭档，你痛苦的见证者，你可靠的战友，你坏脾气的朋友。

“你知道现在已经是下午了吗，迪克·马伦？”他恶声恶气地说。

 **[争强好胜]** 他为什么总是对你充满怒气？他是在挑衅你吗？

 **[逻辑思维]** 你到底对他做过什么？他听起来就像个抱怨糟糕丈夫的怨妇。

你什么也没有做错——是朱尔斯用无线电通知你不必来得太早——这是出差后的第一次出勤，完全可以在家享用一顿像模像样的午饭之后再过来。

 **[逻辑思维]** 那只是现在没有做错，只是*现在*。

 **[通情达理]** 他只是在用一种粗鲁又执拗的方式欢迎你，你知道他是爱你的——*即便*你已经不记得了，但是在你内心深处，你是知道这一点的。

“……抱歉，我以为可以不用来得太早。”

“是我让朱尔斯这样通知他的。”普莱斯警长插嘴道。

“……”让难以置信地看向警长，咬牙切齿道，“那你还眼睁睁地看着我等了他一个早上？！”

警长摊开双手，耸了耸肩，在维克玛中尉的怒火彻底爆发前灰溜溜地走开了——他迅速回到自己的办公室里，并且记得锁好了门。

 **[通情达理]** 看吧，我说过的，兄弟，就像我说过的。

现在这个角落里只剩下你和维克玛中尉了，他显然对自己之前的话感到了一点内疚，并且表现得有一点明显——好吧，对于你来说，这简直难以忽视。

 **[五感发达]** 他已经往你这里看了第四次了。

 **[逻辑思维]** 他拿着那个空马克杯，绕着你的办公桌走了一圈，但是他没有倒咖啡——他真的就只是走了一圈。

 **[通情达理]** 兄弟，我奉劝你，如果你想活着下班，就不要去问他“为什么你一直在我旁边走来走去”。

 **[争强好胜]** 说出来，问出口！他在打量你，寻找你的弱点，好抓住你的把柄嘲笑你那点关于*逆行性失忆*的小问题，就像他们之前嘲笑你的那样，你难道忘记了吗？现在你抢先一步了，让他知道谁才是这个团队的主心骨！

 **[循循善诱]** 找个话题，别那么直白，先聊点别的。

“这张桌子是我的桌子，对吗？还是说这是咱俩共用的？”它看上去挺宽敞的，完全足够两个人办公。

 **[五感发达]** 那你注意到桌子上堆满了灰尘，废纸，螨虫的尸体，外卖盒和便携式酒瓶了吗？我敢保证，你如果拉开抽屉，还能找到安非他命或者思必得。

 **[食髓知味]** 还有尼古丁——这就是家，你的天堂，宝贝。

让恶狠狠地瞪了你一眼，他粗声粗气道：“除了你，这世上还有人能够忍受拥有这样一张桌子吗？除了你！”

老天，他听上去真的有被冒犯到。

 **[通情达理]** 现在他听上去像个嫌弃从不做家务的邋遢丈夫的怨妇了。

 **[平心定气]** 停下你的地下同性恋组织成员想法，立刻，现在，马上。

就在你正因为自己的个人卫生问题而感到尴尬的时候，一阵杂乱的喧闹声拯救了你。你听见电梯到达这一层的提示音，稳健的脚步靠近了，伴随着沙沙作响的声音，是一个人正抱着箱子朝这里走来，接着是办公区的双开玻璃门被推开，常年缺乏维修的生锈门轴发出令人牙酸的吱呀呻吟。

“请问这里是41分局重案组吗？”一个令你难忘的，沉稳可靠的声音响了起来，“原属57分局刑事调查部门，警督金·曷城前来报道。”

2.

现在你和金共用一张办公桌了。

警督沉默地注视这张可怕的木制死亡祭坛，和它上面供奉着的生物与非生物的尸骸。他伸出手，抹了一下桌沿，然后把手收回来。

 **[五感发达]** 是灰尘，由于常年没有清洗的缘故，已经开始发黑，并且发出令人不适的味道。

警督：“……”

 **[同舟共济]** 他开始后悔，后悔自己不戴手套就伸手摸你的桌子，也后悔轻而易举地同意了警长那个“在新的办公用品和设备审批下来前，先临时和杜博阿警督共用一张办公桌”的可怕提议。

他早该想到的，现在警督开始自我反省了，他早该想到的。

这个下午并没有什么紧急的案子要交给你们小组，因此这是一段难得空闲的时间，警督叹了一口气，他拍掉了手上的灰，小心翼翼地用手背推了一下鼻梁上的眼镜。

你有被那个动作冒犯到。

 **[通情达理]** 接受现实吧，没有人能够忍受这样一张桌子——除了你，哈里。

警督翻开了他的记事簿，并且拿出了笔：“那么，第一件事。”

“是什么？”

“——打扫你的办公区域。”他面无表情道。

不，不，不，你的内心在痛苦地哀嚎，在无声地抗议，你皱巴巴的领带和潮湿的袜子都在放声尖叫——不要是打扫卫生！你讨厌打扫卫生！

 **[恐怖领带]** 没人不讨厌打扫卫生。

你正准备找个借口把这件事敷衍过去，但是警督那双洞悉了一切的眼睛又一次锁定了你，他面无表情，不为所动，抱着双臂站在扫帚和垃圾桶旁边等你——等你自觉走过去。

 **[** **从容自若** **]** 炼狱：检定失败。

你的牙关闭得死死的，该死的，它们像是被口香糖黏住了一样，就是不肯张开，让你说出想说的话，还有你的舌头，那块笨拙又厚重的肉条卡在你的口腔里，彻底丧失了反驳的功能。

 **[疑神疑鬼]** 他肯定是个巫师！或者一个该死的眼镜机器人，不然他为什么总是能控制你的嘴巴，让你在他想要你闭嘴的时候闭嘴！

你垂头丧气地走过去，伸手拿起了扫帚，模样沮丧又气馁，像条被路人踹了一脚的流浪狗，路过一个红头发小子的工位的时候，你听见他幸灾乐祸地扑哧一声笑了出来。

“迪克警官，”他努力忍着笑，连肩膀都开始颤抖，“你终于意识到了自己的‘风格’有点不太卫生了吗？”

 **[五感发达]** 你认出来了这个声音，上次你用无线电联系41分局的时候，有个嘲笑你的可恶家伙，就是这样的声音，有些尖细，带着鼻音，爱尔兰口音，笑起来的时候夸张得像断了气。

“麦克莱恩！”让咆哮起来，“你他妈难道没有别的事要做吗？！”

切斯特·麦克莱恩缩了缩脖子，乖乖低下头，继续研究自己桌子上的尸检报告去了。

靠，你有些感激地心想，维克玛是真的爱我。

 **[通情达理]** ——就像我说过的，又一次。

光是把那张桌子里里外外全都擦干净就把你累得够呛，在此之前，你从不知道陈年污垢居然是这样顽固又令人憎恶的肮脏存在——细菌是天灾，霉斑就是末日！轻声低语的微生物无处不在，它们生长在这阴沉可憎祭坛的每一个晦暗的角落。

在这令人绝望的恐怖末日里，唯一能够拯救你的只有消毒剂，哈里，最高纯度的消毒剂。

 **[食髓知味]** 不管什么东西，浓度越高总是越好，难道不是这个道理吗？

氯化物的气味钻进你皮肤的毛孔里，你很熟悉这种感觉，是等待的走廊，是纯白的墙壁，是手术室前的指示灯变成了绿色，是穿着白大褂的死神推开了门，走出来，摘下口罩，露出一张疲惫而又麻木不仁的脸。

 **[古老的爬虫脑]** 停下，在这里停下，不要再继续了。

 **[古老的爬虫脑]** 求你了，别让他开口，别听他说话——

 **[反应速度]** 来不及了，对于一切来说，一切都太晚了。

“我很抱歉，她流产了。”死神这样说。

“警官……”

“嘿，你怎么样……”

你的世界天旋地转。

你很确信你没有沾染任何酒精或者安非他命，但是在这一刻，你的意识被一只看不见的手从那具空虚又易碎的躯壳里抽离出去，比苦艾酒的毒更加迷幻苦涩，比可卡因的效用更加迅速致命。

你在不可抗拒地上升。上升到天花板，上升到屋檐，上升到工厂林立着的高耸烟囱里，上升到缥缈虚无又摇摇欲坠的穹顶。烟灰和灰色的雾气包裹着你，云层中的寒流和暖流在你的意识体里交汇，融合，彼此撕裂，直到形成一个不停飞旋的巨大漩涡。

——飞旋，飞旋，永恒地飞旋。

“醒醒！哈里！快醒醒！”

 **[逻辑思维]** 回忆总是痛苦，回忆总是苦涩，回忆就是那个撕扯着你的巨大漩涡。

 **[五感发达]** 你的心仍在跳动，你的呼吸没有停止，你无药可救的肝和肾还在发挥着作用，可是你的灵魂已经像那块玻璃一样碎裂，它们散落在地上，每一小块都在流血。

 **[内陆帝国]** 我很抱歉，哈里，我很抱歉。

你在41分局休息室的沙发上苏醒过来。

他们都围在你身边。金皱着眉毛，伸出手探测你额头的温度，他的另一只手里还攥着那块可笑的抹布；维克玛把两只手背到身后，在你跟前焦急地走来走去，他的皮鞋在瓷砖地板上啪嗒作响，一刻不停；迈诺特轻轻地拍打着你的背，轻声地呼唤你的名字，多么好的姑娘啊，她的声音都哽咽了；托森和麦克莱恩肩并肩站在一旁，这两个年轻人被此刻紧张的氛围所感染，无措地搓着双手，连口大气也不敢出。朱尔斯正在座位上通过无线电讲话，你只能勉强听见几个模糊的单词：“救护车”，“医院”……

麦克莱恩最先发现了你的苏醒，这个红发的爱尔兰小子惊喜地大喊起来：“他醒了！他醒了！”

金松了口气，他收回手，站了起来，活动自己蹲到发酸的小腿和膝盖。

“你怎么样？感觉好点了吗？”他问。

维克玛不再走来走去了，他竖起眉毛，怒道：“你这个不让人省心的王八蛋——你他妈实话告诉我，你昨晚是不是又沾了那些该死的玩意？”

 **[** **从容自若** **]** 你当然没有，你戒烟戒酒戒处方药已经有一段时间了。

 **[疑神疑鬼]** 可是你昨天喝了止咳糖浆，可待因算不算？

 **[通情达理]** 拜托，他只是在关心你，那甚至都不是个疑问句，你不用回答。

你眨眨眼，又摇晃了一下脑袋——太好了，你没听见水或者其他东西摇晃的声音。然后你张开嘴，发现自己的嗓子嘶哑得要命，像个在沙漠里走了一天一夜的倒霉蛋一样干渴不已。你费了好半天的劲，才让其他人听见了你的声音。

“有水吗？我好想喝水。”你听见自己说。

你从沙发上坐起来，迈诺特小跑着过来，把装着水的马克杯递给了你。

得救了。你急切地低下头，想要啜饮杯子里的清水，但在那些救命的液体接触到你干裂的嘴唇之前，水面上的倒影抢先一步进入了你的视野。

难怪维克玛会觉得你摄入了太多的吗啡或者可卡因——倒影里的人面色青白，眼眶通红，鼻子红肿起来，脸颊上还有没有来得及擦拭的鼻涕和眼泪。这副模样实在狼狈得要命——看起来就像一个发作过后的瘾君子。

你安静地喝水，没有发出一点声音。

维克玛大概也意识到了什么，他沉默下来，不再说话，只是在你旁边坐下，犹豫了好一会儿，才伸出手，轻轻地拍了拍你的肩膀。

**[同舟共济]** 是那个女人，他早该想到的，让·维克玛在心里叹了口气，他可怜的老伙计到底要被那些回忆和过去折磨到什么时候？

有个声音在他心底里回答：至死不休。

这种想法令他由衷地感到了沮丧，他下意识地伸出另一只手，去摸自己衣兜里的烟盒和打火机，但是紧接着他意识到——不行，不是现在，杜博阿正在戒烟。

于是他松开了手，让那些东西暂时远离了他的想法。

3.

今天是你复工的第一天，也是金·葛城正式加入你们小组的第一天，因此当麦克在下班后提出庆祝的主意时，没有一个人发表反对意见。

“关于庆祝，你有什么想法？”金转过头问你。

几乎在同一时刻，维克玛立刻阻止他：“别问他的想法！”

 **[恐怖领带]** ——太晚了，可惜他说得太晚了。

 **[标新立异]** 炼狱：检定失败。

“呃——”你试探道，“卡拉OK？”

在场的所有人都发出了一声痛苦的呻吟。

——除了金·葛城。当我们的超级巨星大侦探在褴褛飞旋的大厅里放声献唱的时候，他正在把那具倒霉雇佣兵的尸体运回警局的路上，因此错过了那令人终生难忘的天籁之音。

“——我下次再也不会问他的想法了。”在震耳欲聋的*圣桑小教堂*深情演唱中，金面如纸色道。

维克玛面无表情地点点头，脸上是一种看破了世事的沧桑和麻木。

“欢迎来到雷瓦科41分局重案组。”他说。


End file.
